Third Generation, Rena Crow
by SimplyMarvy
Summary: Rena never knew her mother's family. After 17 years of no contact, her mother gets a letter, and Rena goes. How will she survive with people she never knew about, and a life she never knew she could have? Rated T just in case.
1. The News and The Question

**Yeah, so I dont know why I wrote this, I was pretty bored. I might add some more, I dont know. I have another story I'm kinda working on. So, yeah. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Copper Isles, Tortall, Aly, Nawat or anything. All I own are my characters and my plot line. :) If I did own the others than I would be married to a certain someone right now... (smirks evilly) **

**Tasha **

**Chapter 1: The News and the Question **

Rena smiled at her twin brother Lasden. They were apparently the third generation in her family to be twins. Her mother had a twin brother, her grandmother had a twin brother, and she had a twin brother. Too bad she had never met any of them except for her brother and mother.

Her mother was Alianne Crow, wife of Nawat Crow, and spy master for the Copper Isles. Apparently she hadnt seen her family since before Rena and Lasden had been born. Her depression with this was obvious, but since Aly didnt like to talk about it, no one did. The most anyone knew about was that Aly and her mother had gotten into a fight, and Aly had left with Nawat. No one talked to her or anything. Plain and simple.

It had been over seventeen years since then, and the twins were both sixteen. Lasden was "deeply in love" with the Queen's neice, who was a year younger than them. Rena claimed all the time that she had no time for the likes of the male species, though she did see how her friends found certain nobles and knights attractive.

Lasden and Rena had both been born with the Gift and the Sight. So, Aly and Nawat had made sure they had gotten proper training and learning.

Other than the twins, there was also the youngest of the family, Annola. Annola did not have any magic, but was skilled in the charms of being a lady. Unlike the rest of her family, she was not daring, adventurous, or anything. She WANTED to go to the Copper Isles convent, unlike the others, and was now in her fourth year, being two years younger than the twins. Lasden had wanted to be a spy, like his mother and grandfather, while Rena wasnt entirely sure what she wanted to do. For the time being, she was just a normal teenager. Though most of the court wanted her to marry Prince Ossie, neither of them liked each other much, so she just stayed away from the match makers of the palace.

It wasnt until one day, when she came back from the library, that she saw her mother sitting in their sitting room crying. Rena ran over, holding her mother close.

"Mother? Mother, whats wrong?" she asked. Her mother looked up.

"Nothing, nothing dear. Go along, dont worry about me."

"Mother, something must be wrong. Tell me. Please?"

Her mother's hazelish eyes found her own dark brown eyes. "Oh, alright..." She glanced around, grabbing a piece of paper next to her. "I got this, from your grandmother. Its a letter...apparently she's sick of this fight. She wants me to come home."

"Well? Whats so wrong with that?" asked Rena.

"Nothing...its just that...I never told her about you three. Or even that I married Nawat."

Rena let it all sink in. "So she thinks you went unmarried this whole time?"

"Yes. And she says she has a nice young man that she'd like me to meet. I'm thirty four..." laughed Aly, "And she's trying to play match maker with a married mother."

"Do you want to go?" Rena finally asked.

"No." gulped Aly. "I dont. I dont know why, I just dont."

"Well, then...can I go?"

**Cliff hanger-ish. I know. Might add more tonight, Cant tell. But I do like this so far, so... :)**

**REVIEW!**

**>**

**\/**


	2. The Answer and The Leaving

**Yeah, so I'm back. Thought I'd try and do a new chapter. Hope you all like it so far.**

**I have a question. I used to know what a Mary Sue is but now I can't remember. Whats a Mary Sue? Tell meeeeee...  
**

**Tasha**

**Chapter 2: The Answer and The Leaving**

"What?!" asked Aly, "No. You can not go! Think of how they would take it!"

"Actually, I think that would be better. Or at least better than no one going." said a voice from the door. The two ladies turned to see Nawat standing in the door.

"Hullo, Da." said Rena. She turned and kissed her father's cheek while Aly glared at him.

"Nawat, she cant possibly go. Think of what the court would think! What would my mother think?! My father?!" She shrieked.

"Bright Eyes...What about them? You cant leave her, especially since you don't even want to, I'm not going, Lasden would hate us if we sent him somewhere away from his Salinda **(AN: Salinda is the Queen's niece, fyi.)** and Annola can't leave since she's at the Convent." he kissed her nose. "The only sensible one anyways is Rena. She has good people skills. She'll handle them." he turned to wink at Rena. "And I know that if anyone gets out of place she can just do some mind thing to blow them up or something."

Rena watched her mother bite her lip, but end up nodding. "Okay fine. You can go." She looked up. "But it should be a surprise. We cant lie to your grandmother, telling her no one will go, but we cant tell her that I'm going, because that would be lying also. And I wouldnt feel right telling her about you in writing...so we'll send you as soon as possible. You can then go to the palace and ask for her there. She should be there at this time of year...as should every one else.

"I'll tell my spies over there to meet you at the docks just out of Corus." she smiled, tearfully. "You're gonna need to stay for a while. Meet important people...that sort of thing. You up to it?"

Rena smiled. "Definately."

ilyilyilyilyily

About three week later Rena was at the docks, completely packed and ready. She would stay until at least spring, then return. (It was now October.) Aly had spent two of those three weeks training Rena on how to act, how to dance, all of the important things since she would be at the castle, and the castle had MANY balls during midwinter.

The other week was spent on refitting Rena, and buying much more clothes. Rena probably had at least twenty new gowns, twenty more plain dresses, and ten pairs of breeches and tunics, for when she was with her grandmother and other people who accepted that sort of thing. And then there was shoes and accesories, cloaks, riding outfits, so much...

"Now, remember, dont just jump out of nowhere, saying you were the grand daughter. That would not do. Just ask to talk privately. She'll be wary but agree. Tell her that you are from the Copper Isles and that-"

"Mom-mom...MOM!" interrupted Rena. Aly looked at her. "I know what to do." She smiled, kissing her mother's cheek. "I'll be fine. And I'll write once a week, and you're spies are going to be there, just in case."

"Oh, okay." she smiled at her daughter, hugging her. "I'm going to miss you, soooo much..."

"I'll miss you too ma." They stood like that for a minute, just hugging. Then, a cough came from the door and they turned to see Lasden and Nawat a bit aways.

"Come here." said Lasden, smiling. Rena ran over, hugging him. "Make sure you don't break any hearts, okay Rena?"

"I should say the same about you." she said, laughing. Turning to her father, she hugged him hard.

"Bye, Sunshine." he said, using his nickname for her. "If you need anything just talk to one of the crows, they'll come tell me."

"I know, da, I know." He kissed her head, and let her go.

"We'll miss you!" shouted Lasden as Rena boarded the ship that would take her to Tortall. Rena turned and waved.

As they watched the ship leave ten minutes later, Rena waved from the deck, until they were too far away to see her. Lasden turned, smiling.

"Well, I'm off to see Salinda. Bye, mum, bye dad." He said, kissing their cheeks. Aly sighed, watching her son walk away.

"It's happening." she said, Nawat's arm wrapped around her waist as they walked.

"What is?"

"Our nestlings are leaving...the birds are leaving the nest..." Aly said. Nawat sighed.

"They must at some point. But at least we still have Annola." Aly gave him a look.

"Please, we lost her when she willingly went to the convent."

"Oh, yes, I forgot that Convent's are against the rules in this family."

"They're not against the rules. I just cant see how anyone would want to go. Let alone OUR daughter."

"Give it up, Bright Eyes." he said, kissing her. "We chose our paths when we agreed to help the Trickster, as did she when she asked to go to the Convent. Lasden chose his awhile ago, and Rena chose hers, but not knowingly. This trip will help her. And you will see that eventually."

"Maybe your right." sighed Aly, leaning into him. "They just grow up so fast."

"I know, Bright Eyes, I know."

**Yep, that's the second chapter. Review please, I need to know what's happening...**

**And I am going to try to start making my chapters longer, its just really hard...**

**REVIEW!**


	3. The Arrival and The Meeting

**Third chapter. YAY! Be happy for me.**

**Umm...yeah. Tired. I have to babysit tonight. Funnnnnn...**

**Tasha**

**Chapter 2: The Arriving and The Meeting  
**

Rena woke to a knocking at her door. "Yes?" she asked.

"Lady Rena, the captain told me to tell you we'd be arriving soon."

"Okay, thank you." she said. She heard the person walk away from the door, and she got up. Getting dressed, she smiled at herself. Rena's dark brown eyes were large and kind, her hair was a beautiful dark brown with light brown highlights, that waved out to just around her elbows. Her tan skin looked like it was glowing from the pale simple yellow gown. The gown went to the floor, the sleeves were an off the shoulder style, with the bodice tight and lacy. Frankly she looked beautiful.

Rena made sure her stuff was packed before heading outside. They were just coming up to the port, where people stood waiting for their loved ones. Rena smiled at the familiar face of Omar, her mother's spy and a family friend. The ship docked and half an hour later **(AN: God, it takes long lol)** Rena was following her luggage off the ship and she ran forward to hug Omar, the uncle she never had.

"Hey, girl. How are you?" he said with a chuckle. Grabbing her stuff he took her to the carriage that was awaiting them.

"Fabulous. And you?" she replied, getting into the carriage, climbed in beside her.

"I'm good. Eliza is pregnant." he said with a smile. Rena shrieked.

"Yay! Congratulations! You're going to be a father!" hugging him again.

"Yes, well, Eliza is having mood swings, so everything I do gets me in trouble."

"Oh, sorry. Well, send her my love."

"Will do."

ilyilyilyilyily

About four hours later they were pulling up into the castle, and Omar was helping her in.

"Wow. It's so...big..." she said, looking around. "It's much bigger than the castle in the Isles..."

"Yes, that it is." laughed Omar. "But, you'll get used to it."

Rena laughed as the crows surrounding the castle started cawing at her in greeting. "They know I'm here."

"The crows? Yes, I can see." said Omar. He led her into the castle as a servant took her stuff to her rooms. "Come, you can go to your new rooms first and change. In about an hour your grandmother, her family, and many others will be meeting for dinner. You have already eaten, so you will meet them as they are leaving the dining hall. I will point your grandparents out to you, and you will go over to them and take your grandmother aside. Right?"

"Right." Rena said.

"Good. I will meet you in your rooms in an hour and a half." and he walked away, leaving Rena standing in front of a door with the servant boy opening the door with a key, and then going inside, followed by Rena.

"Milady will have her key." the boy handed the key to her and left. A maid walked in a bit later smiling. She looked to be a bit older than Rena.

"Hello, milady. I am Krista. I will be your maid while you are here."

"Thank you, Krista. But while I am here, could you call me Rena?"

"Yes, mi-...Rena." said Krista, catching herself. Krista took Rena's luggage into the closet, and started unpacking.

Rena looked the girl over. Krista had blonde curls and a cheery pinkish face with blue eyes. It was obvious that although Krista must have been seventeen at least she still hadnt lost her baby fat.

"Krista can you hand me that dress over there?" she asked, Krista nodded, handing the dress to her. "Thank you."

Krista helped Rena get dressed in a beautiful turqoise silk velvet gown, **(AN: Look in my profile for the link to the dress image) **and turqoise slippers. After putting on the finishing touches of kohl and natural face paint, Krista went back to her work, and Rena opened the door just as Omar was coming in.

"Hello." he said. "You look lovely. Shall we go?" she nodded and they left, saying goodbye to Krista.

"There are the nobles, leaving the hall. Come here." They went to the side of the hallway to let people pass, and watched as more and more left. Finally Omar poked her.

"Rena, a group of people just left, one of the ladies is short, looks kind of like a man, wearing breeches, short bright red hair and purple eyes."

"I see her." Rena said. Was this her grandmother?

"Her name is Sir Alanna of Olau and Trebond. She is your grandmother. Now, go!" with a shove, Rena was pushed into the group of nobles, and she made her way towards the woman.

Coming up behind her, she tapped the woman on the shoulder.

"Excuse me?" the lady turned, and raised her eyebrow at her. A few grey hairs streaked the red, and wrinkles were showing along her face, but not enough to call her old. She must have been in her mid-fifties.

"Can I help you?" the lady asked her.

"Are you Sir Alanna?"

"Yes, I am." she said, smiling.

Rena breathed. "My name is Rena Crow. Could I talk to you in private?" The woman looked suspicious, but nodded.

When they were out of the way of everyone, Rena sighed. "I am from the Copper Isles. I was told I could find you here by Alianne, she is your daughter, yes?"

Alanna smiled. "She sent you? How is she? How do you know her? Is she coming?"

"No...she is not coming. She is well, and she is also my mother."

Alanna might as well have fainted. "So, you're my...granddaughter?"

"It would seem so." Rena replied with a nervous smile. "Why dont we go somewhere where I can tell you the full story?"

"Yes, yes, that would be good. Welcome, Rena, to Tortall."

As they passed, Omar smiled, glad that granddaughter and grandmother had finally met at last.

**YES. Finally met. I will try to get the next chapter up today or tomorrow, I dont know...got babysitting and chores to do so.. :P**

**I'm watching Summerland lol. Nikki's sneaking out to meet a boyyyyyy...hahahaha. funny.**

**Review please!**


	4. AN  sorry guys

Sorry guys but I've been away from this story for so long...I'm not gonna finish. I just tried a few days ago to see if I could but its just going nowhere. Sorry!

SimplyMarvy


End file.
